


A Special Place Called Home

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Hylian Sidon, M/M, blowjob, link in thigh highs, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Sidon comes home from a long trip away from Link who has a little surprise for him.





	A Special Place Called Home

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was based off my friend raspberry-headache's nsfw art: https://raspberry-headache.tumblr.com/post/173196435805/link-decided-to-give-sidon-a-little-welcome-home who gave me permission to write this.

Sidon let out a heavy sigh as he stepped through the door to his apartment. The sudden temperature drop from outside made him sigh in relief at the cool air coming from the air conditioner, a huge difference compared to outside.

He was so glad to be home.

Sidon had been away at a family gathering for the weekend. He had gotten to see his sister and father which was always a welcoming time. Ever since he moved out he tried to keep in touch with them as best as he could.

But also at this family gathering he had to see some other family members that he wished he had not come across.

They always asked the same questions over and over again, whether or not if he had already answered them.

What was he doing? Did he meet a nice girl, which resulted in him explaining again that he was gay and in a loving relationship with Link.

Who he had missed terribly.

He wished Link had joined him but the blonde had to stay home this time due to work which left them apart for days.

Sidon couldn't help but want to have him back in his arms, fingers buried in his blonde locks and his soft lips pressed against his own.

“Link?” Sidon called into the apartment, pulling the hair tie from the messy bun he had his hair in. The red locks tumbled down his back as he tossed his keys down on the small table nearby and stepped further into his apartment.

No response came from his lover which had him pausing a moment.

It was a little late. Link should've been home.

Perhaps he had fallen asleep while he was waiting for him to come home.

Setting his bag down as well as pull off his shoes he head towards their bedroom to see if he was in there.

The light was out and the door closed which meant that Link probably had fallen asleep while waiting for him.

A gentle smile crossed his lips as he opened the door to the dark room. A familiar form laid on the bed from what Sidon could see in the dark.

Flicking the light switch on Sidon expected to see his lover bundled in the blankets and sleeping the night away.

However the sight before him took his breath away.

There Link lay awake, his upper half propped up by pillows with his arms over his head, his legs spread showing Sidon the little new outfit that Link had put together for him while he had been away on his trip.

The blonde only wore a light blue thong that gave little to the imagination of what it was hiding underneath.

Light blue thigh highs hugged his legs and all Sidon could do was stare.

“Holy Hylia...” Sidon mumbled.

“ _Welcome home,”_ Link signed to his lover. _“I thought you would like to have a nice present to come home to after a long trip.”_

Sidon could feel his pants starting to get tight as he approached the bed, gold eyes scanning over his lover hungrily.

“ _Do you like it?”_ Link signed with hopeful eyes as he sat up. Sidon knelt down on the bed next to him, running a hand up one of his legs.

“I love it,” he purred to the blonde, his fingers stopping just at the top of the thigh high. “It's the best gift anyone has ever given to me.”

Their lips met in a slow kiss, a soft sigh passing through Sidon at the familiar contact of Link against him.

“I've missed you,” Sidon said as they parted, making himself comfortable as he sat down on the bed. “I hate being away from you.”

Link raised up onto his knees and pressed a finger to Sidon's lips though used his other hand to sign. _“I know. Let me make it up to you, okay?”_

“Make it up to me? Link I was the one who was away,” Sidon said with a small smile playing on his lips.

Link didn't answer as he straddled his legs, his hands resting on his chest as he teasingly rubbed his groin against Sidon's.

A moan escaped Sidon as Link pressed down, Sidon's hands resting on his hips as he moved.

“Hmmm...maybe I should go away more often if this is the treatment I get when I come home,” Sidon mumbled with a small smirk.

Link paused in his movements but then pressed down a little firmer, earning a groan from his redheaded boyfriend.

“ _I would miss you too much. I can make it twice as good if you stay home,”_ Link signed, his breathing starting to get heavier.

Sidon leaned his head back against the headboard of the bed. “Oh..you're right my pearl. So very right.”

Link smiled at that and slipped his body further down Sidon's body. As he settled on his stomach between his legs he tugged down the band of his orange sweatpants and his boxers.

His cock sprang up without the fabric holding him back and Link smiled up at him as he wrapped his hand around his member.

Sidon watched as Link took the head into his mouth, sucking softly on it and lathering his tongue over the tip of the appendage.

With Link treating him in such a way Sidon would never want to leave their home ever again.

His hand rest in his hair, petting the blonde locks as Link took more of him into his mouth. His lips engulfed as much as he could of him, a pleased hum coming from his throat.

“I'd say this is one of the best presents you've ever given me,” Sidon said, Link paused at the moment and slowly pulled off of him, using one hand to sign to him as the other continued to stroke his slick member.

“ _Even better than that one birthday?”_ Link signed with a grin. A deep moan escaped him at the memory as well as the hand around him.

“Oh nothing can compare to _that_ my love,” Sidon purred.

Link grinned and leaned down to suck on his tip a few more times before rising.

“May I indulge in my present a little more?” Sidon asked curiously. Link grinned at that and crawled off of his lap. He laid himself on his stomach on the bed, pushing his rear end up into the air.

Sidon pushed himself up from the bed and rest on his knees between Link's legs. He eyed his backside through the thong string, the fabric blocking him from his prize which he noted was slick with a little lubricant.

“Did you prep yourself already?” Sidon asked with a grin as he snapped the back of his thong causing Link to gasp and jump.

The blonde smiled sheepishly over his shoulder at him, giving him the clear answer.

“Dirty little thing of mine,” Sidon chuckled, leaning in closer and kissing his cheek right underneath the band of the thong.

Laying over him a little he pressed his member along Link's still covered backside, making no move to push in quite yet.

Instead he laid kisses against his back, moving from his lower back up to his shoulder. Using this as a distraction he used his hands to pull Link's thong off to the side to allow the blonde's member to slip from it.

A hand wrapped around it and just as Link opened his mouth to let out a moan Sidon was kissing his lips.

His hand stroked him slowly, his own member rubbing still against Link's backside to give him the stimulation that he hoped Link craved

And he surely did.

Link's hips trembled as Sidon held his hip with his other hand, pulling Link's body towards him in small thrusts despite he was outside.

A small whimper escaped Link at the teasing as Sidon tugged his cock, hips bucking into his hand as well as the hips pushing at him.

“Alright....no more teasing,” Sidon promised him, releasing him.

Link laid his face on the green sheets as Sidon pulled his rear up closer to him. His hand smoothed over his backside, fingers playing with the thong.

He pulled it more to the side, revealing his prepped eager hole.

“Such a good boy,” Sidon purred to him, running his fingers over his entrance, coating his fingers a bit in the lube and then wrapping them around himself.

He gave himself a few tugs, a groan coming from him as he stared at the position Link was in. He was glad that Link had gotten this little outfit for the two of them.

With one hand on Link's hip the other guided himself into the others tight body. Link hugged around him which caused him to groan loudly.

The blonde in front of him let out a moan of his own, pushing his backside against Sidon, pushing him in deeper.

Sidon started to thrust lightly into him, using his hand to guide Link back into him. Though Link had other plans.

He thrust himself harder against Sidon, not wanting to wait any longer.

Sidon pressed a hand on Link's shoulder to hold onto him, doing exactly what it was that he wanted and thrust harder and faster into him.

Soft pants from both men called out into the bedroom, mixing with the sound of Sidon's hips smacking into Link's backside with each thrust.

“Oh my Link...I love you so much,” Sidon purred to him. He leaned down and nipped his pointed ear with a graze of his teeth.

Link gave a wanton of a moan, his lips slack from the pleasure coursing through him, his moan only growing louder as Sidon wrapped his hand around his cock once more and pumped him again like he had before.

The blonde thrust back into him and into his hand, body shaking beneath him.

With a tender cry from Link he released into his hand, his body tightening around him but his hips never stopped thrusting.

“Link!” Sidon moaned out loudly, grasping his hips tightly as he pushed harder into him. The redhead came with a cry, releasing into his lover.

Link's hips came to a slow stop, peering over his shoulder at him with a loving smile on his face. That look nearly had Sidon springing up again.

The redhead pulled out of his lover carefully a few moments later, settling down next to him as Link relaxed his body and curled in close to him.

“That was the best welcome home gift I have ever received,” Sidon said with a smile. He rest his arms around him, feeling that his own body temperature was rather high.

Before he got comfortable he removed his clothes, only to pull Link against his bare form. Link smiled as he relaxed against him, his face tucked underneath Sidon's head.

A soft hum came from Link and Sidon took that at his agreement. He would make sure that he never left Link again.

Just as Sidon was about to start falling asleep Link suddenly slipped through his arms and pinned Sidon onto his back. The redhead stared up at him but smirked a little as Link straddled his hips once more, the fabric of his thigh highs tickling his legs.

After some shifting the thong Link wore was tossed away.

“ _That was only the beginning,”_ Link signed to him with lust filled eyes. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to his as his hand reached behind him and started to stroke Sidon once more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates about my stories and other writings can be found over on my tumblr (triforceangel) and my twitter (triforceangel13)  
> Also I am not sure if you all know, I was in a car accident recently and broke my foot. More details about it can be found on either of those platforms.  
> I am trying to get back into writing but it is a slow process. I am still writing just a little slower.


End file.
